Don't Let Me Go: Eternity
by Bethany1
Summary: In a crowded airport, Mamoru asked a shocked Usagi to marry him after he returns from college in the US. Happily she accepts and awaits the day he returns.. but a news announcement leaves her stunned to find out he was killed in an explosion. But even str
1. Chapter One

--Author's Notes at Bottom--  
IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ THIS!!  
This story is a SERIES. Which means  
there are more chapters before this one!  
You can start here, I can't stop you,   
but you will be confused, I can   
promise you!!  
The story, in order, goes as follows  
Don't Let Me Go: Broken Promises  
Don't Let Me Go: Insanity  
Don't Let Me Go: Roses  
Don't Let Me Go: Apparition  
Don't Let Me Go: Debauchery  
Don't Let Me Go: Analogous  
Don't Let Me Go: Barrage  
Don't Let Me Go: Crystallization  
And this week - the final chapters -  
Don't Let Me Go: Eternity  
Oh! Please, please don't go screaming  
away and not read it ::sniff:: I  
promise the first couple of chapters  
aren't *that* long... ::sniff:: ^~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Eternity  
Chapter 1  
By: Bethany and Patch  
Rated: PG  
Editor: Meara  
Email: (insert a hint here)   
Bethany212@aol.com and  
Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls sat around a floor table, each   
with a piece of paper before them.   
  
Ami leaned back, palm top in hand and   
sighed heavily. "I think we covered it all.   
I have checked Internet site after Internet   
site and we have listed every possible thing   
that we will need for a baby shower for Usagi."   
  
"I really want Usagi to have a large baby   
shower," Rei commented, also leaning back on the   
floor. "Her wedding wasn't as large as she hoped.   
And, at least we know it will be a girl."  
  
"That's not completely true.." Setsuna   
remarked, causing all the girls to look at her.  
  
"Now wait just a second!" Minako raised   
a fist in the air. "Chibi-Usa is Usagi's only   
child, ne?"  
  
Setsuna closed her eyes, as if asking for   
guidance from some unknown force. Slowly she   
began speaking. "I have told you girls, the   
future is not set in stone - it could change."   
  
"Are you saying it might not be a girl?"   
Makoto inquired, looking at the list in front   
of her with a gleam in her eye. "Or that   
Chibi-Usa is not Usagi's only child?"  
  
"...I can't say," the Guardian of Time   
responded evenly.  
  
"Then that means that Chibi-Usa is her   
only child, right?" Haruka insisted.  
  
"Perhaps... but I can't say otherwise,"   
Setsuna replied, her mind coming up with quick,   
painless ways to get out of this conversation.   
It would take only a thought to open a portal   
into the Corridor of Eternity that housed the   
Timegate. Doing one of her disappearing into   
thin air tricks seemed pretty appealing at the   
moment.  
  
The small clicking noise from the opposite   
side of the room came to a halt, followed by Ami   
lifting her mini-lap top up and giving an, "AH HA!"   
causing everyone around Ami to looked at her in   
surprise.  
  
"The chances of Usagi-chan having any other   
child, at this time, besides Chibi-Usa, are slim   
to none! Unless Chibi-Usa lied about her age when   
she came to the past. She didn't look a day over   
seven to tell you the trut--"  
  
"She was 903," Michiru stated softly.  
  
"NANI?" Minako slammed her hand down.  
  
"Oh dear," Ami sat down and re-opened her   
laptop, erasing all the calculations she had done   
over the last half hour and starting over again.  
  
The small Senshi of Saturn had a way of   
unobtrusively placing herself where she would   
be out of the way of the others. But this time,   
she slowly came out from behind Haruka and cleared   
her throat. "I believe yellow is a good color to   
use if we are not sure."   
  
"Yellow?" Rei spat. "That's a girly color."  
  
"I think it should be pink and blue and yellow,   
that way we cover all the bases," Haruka inserted.  
  
"If blue is boy, pink is girl... what is   
yellow?" Makoto asked, her eyes crossing.  
  
"Well, I want to use pink and get it over   
with! There is no *proof*," Minako insisted,   
looking towards Setsuna who was now backing slowly   
away from the group. "That it will not be a girl."  
  
"Okay, all in favor of pink - say 'I'," Luna   
suggested.  
  
"I!" shouted all of the room, with the   
exception of Setsuna.   
  
The tall, elegant Senshi of Pluto quickly   
took a couple more steps back and turned on her   
heel. "I think I should go.. to the party store   
and buy plates and a cake, drinks; you know?"  
  
Minako gave a halfhearted grunt before turning   
back to the table. "OH! And Setsuna-san? Pick up   
one of those diaper cakes while you're out!"   
  
"No!" Makoto intervened immediately. "Just   
pick up the stuff for one, I can make it!"  
  
Rei groaned and looked at the list of games   
in front of her. "So, has any of you been to a baby   
shower? How do you play these games?"  
  
"It looks easy enough," Michiru commented,   
looking at the instructions that Ami had printed   
off the computer.   
  
"Look at this one!" Makoto pointed to a game.   
"We should practice this, I don't believe I have   
ever changed a diaper in my life!"  
  
The girls decided to try the games out, so   
after acquiring a baby doll, a newborn sized diaper   
(from the package Rei had bought for Usagi); Ami   
got out her stopwatch and set the timer.   
  
"Okay, you have one minute to put the diaper   
on the doll." Minako gulped and looked at the doll   
before her. It always looked so easy on TV.. "Go!"  
  
The other girls watched in awe as Minako   
opened the diaper and studied it for a second. After   
seemingly figuring out which end went where - she   
placed it on the doll.  
  
"Stop!"   
  
Ami walked slowly towards where Minako sat,   
a doll in her lap and sweat dripping off her forehead.   
"That was intense..." she commented, handing the doll   
to Ami for inspection.  
  
A sweat line appeared on Ami's forehead as she   
turned the doll over in her hands. "Eh.. Minako-chan?   
I think the velcro straps are suppose to go on the   
outside."   
  
"Minako-chan no baka!" Rei huffed, taking the   
doll from Ami and removing the diaper. "Let me try this."  
  
Ami reset her watch and looked up at the   
determined face of Rei. "Okay. Go!"  
  
Rei stuck her tongue out of the corner of her   
mouth, determination etched in her features. The   
rustling of the diaper soon turned to the sound   
of ripping then on to the sound of Rei cursing   
under her breath.   
  
"Stop!"  
  
Ami walked pensively over and picked the doll   
up, shaking it slightly to get rid of the pieces of   
cotton coming from the holes that had been punctured   
in it. As she turned the doll over, a small grin of   
amusement came to her lips. "Rei-chan? Now, don't get   
me wrong, I haven't done this much myself. But I think  
that you have some how managed to put this on upside   
down."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
Michiru took the doll from Ami and inspected it.   
"Rei-chan, there were already places for the legs, you   
need not made some." She giggled lightly and removed   
the mangled diaper. "Ami-chan, time me?"  
  
Ami nodded and again set her watch. "Go!"  
  
A pin could have dropped in the room and made an   
echo from the vast and uncomfortable silence. Every   
female in the room watched in pure awe as the Senshi   
of Neptune gracefully placed the diaper on the doll   
and strapped it. Forty-five seconds later she held the   
doll in her arms for them to see.   
  
"Wow Michiru-san, I'm impressed!" Minako nodded   
and studied the doll. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Well, we did raise Hotaru from a baby; I have   
had some practice," she giggled, laying the doll down.  
  
"Cheater," Rei mumbled unhappily. "What is the   
next game on the list?"  
  
"Okay, this one is where you put a blind fold   
on, put a plate on your head and try and scoop cotton   
balls from a bowl and place them on the plate on your   
head," Haruka explained, looking strangely at the paper   
in her hands. "What is the point of this?"   
  
Most of the girls shrugged while Makoto and   
Hotaru set out to find the supplies needed.   
  
A few minutes later Haruka sat in a chair, a   
blindfold over her eyes and a paper plate strapped to   
her head.   
  
"Now, I'm going to hand you the spoon and put a   
bowl of cotton balls in your lap. You have to scoop   
them up and place them on the plate. You have one   
minute," Minako explained, handing a tablespoon to   
Haruka.   
  
"Can't I use chop sticks?" Haruka asked.  
  
"No, this is supposed to be more fun!" Makoto   
answered. "Now.. go!"  
  
Haruka successfully placed the spoon in the   
bowl and carefully scooped it into the cotton balls.   
A few seconds later she started moving the spoon   
towards her head; empty. Carefully and very slowly   
she brought it to her head and dumped the 'cotton ball'   
on the plate.   
  
~~  
  
"Stop!" Ami called and Haruka dropped the spoon.   
  
Makoto moved forward to take the bowl of cotton   
balls as Haruka removed her blindfold. "See? I told   
you it was a piece of cake.." her voice trailed off   
as she saw the cotton balls lying on the floor around   
her. Slowly she reached up and placed her hand on the   
plate - bringing one cotton ball down. "Who took the   
rest of my cotton balls off the plate?"  
  
All the girls giggled. "You only got that one   
to your head," Michiru pointed to the pile of cotton   
balls on the floor. "The rest never made it."  
  
Grumbling, Haruka got up from the chair and sat   
back down at the table. "I still think you cheated."   
Her eyes wandered back down to the list of games on   
the paper. "Let's try this one, I bet I could beat   
you all at it!"  
  
Everyone sat at the table, a piece of paper   
before them that said 'Usagi Mamoru' at the top.   
"Now, you are suppose to see how many baby items   
you can come up with out of the letters of the   
parent's names in two minutes. Ready?" Ami prompted.  
  
Everyone nodded and Ami set the timer. "Go!"  
  
Setsuna opened the door slowly and entered   
the room quietly. The first thing that caught her   
attention was how all the girls seemed to be working   
very hard on something. The next thing she noticed,   
however, were the cotton balls and pieces of plastic   
laying on the floor. I do not want to ask, she thought  
and set her bags down on the floor.  
  
The beeping of a stopwatch caused all the girls   
to put their pens down and sigh. "Stop!" Ami said,   
swatting at Minako's hand that still held a pen.  
  
Minako looked sadly at her blank paper. In that   
entire two minutes, she could not make one single thing   
concerning babies out of those letters. She decided   
they should have used their last names as well.  
  
"What did you get?" Ami asked, looking at the   
others.  
  
Everyone shook their head, showing empty papers.  
  
Except Haruka.  
  
"I got one," she stated proudly. Ami looked at   
the names again and then up at Haruka.   
  
"Really? What was it?" she inquired, impressed.  
  
"Gas."   
  
"Nani?" Rei asked, everyone's faces turning red.  
  
Holding her paper up, she repeated. "Gas, right   
there! Babies have a lot of gas, don't they?"  
  
Her reply was a lot of groaning.  
___________________________________  
  
Setsuna sat there and wondered why she had no   
memory of these things happening. Were other disaster   
could be coming that she didn't remember? After a   
moment, she dismissed that idea. No, she decided as   
she watched the others huddled together in a frenzy   
of pre-natal activity, I must have blocked this one   
incident out. There are some things too horrible to   
contemplate for too long.   
  
Happy with her conclusion of events; she once   
more ventured into the kitchen where Ami, Makoto, Minako   
and Haruka were.   
  
Now, she never thought she would see the day that   
Haruka was so interested in a baby shower - among other   
things - but there the Senshi of Uranus was; sitting on   
the counter watching the girls with a keen eye.  
  
"I say four layers."  
  
"Minako-chan, we don't have that many diapers."   
Makoto pointed to the small package of diapers on the   
counter and sighed. "It will have to be three."  
  
"Where's the flour and sugar - and eggs, where   
are the eggs??" Haruka asked, searching the counter   
for anything pertaining to a cake.   
  
"It's not made of cake," Ami explained. "It just   
looks like one, see?" The petite girl held up a picture   
of a cake shaped...object, that had baby bottles, binkies,   
rattles and the like attached or sat in it. "You make   
the main part from rolled up diapers, then wrap receiving   
blankets around it and finally you place all the baby   
items inside and around it. It's very cute."  
  
"And very expensive," Rei noted, walking in the   
kitchen with a receipt. "Why did you have to buy   
peanuts, Minako-chan?"  
  
"I was hungry?"  
  
"An extra large jar?! That was my money you were  
spending so graciously!" Rei fumed, ripping the receipt   
in half.  
  
Minako slowly backed up, twisting her hands   
nervously in front of her. "Can we say it was for   
a good cause?"  
  
Before Rei could explode, a bell rang.   
  
"Oh no! It might be Usagi-chan! Quick! Hide   
everything!" Makoto yelled, shoving diaper bags,   
bottles and bibs in cabinets and drawers.  
  
Everyone managed to stuff everything away   
and all run to the hallway outside the kitchen,   
the door slamming behind them.  
  
"Wow minna! I didn't know you all wanted   
to see me so badly!" Hotaru giggled; watching all   
the girls loose the 'innocent' smiles and head   
back towards the kitchen.  
  
Michiru and Hotaru followed shortly, and   
watched with amused smiles as the girls pulled   
everything from their hiding places.  
  
"Eh, minna?" Minako said in one of her   
I-done-something-stupid-and-I'm-going-to-be-killed   
voices.   
  
Rei thought for sure that Usagi's spirit had   
invaded Minako. For there the girl stood with a   
melted bottle in her hand. "You put the bottle   
in the oven?! You baka!"  
  
"Now Rei-chan," Minako giggled unconvincingly.   
"The apple doesn't run far from the tree."   
  
Everyone in the room looked up, puzzled, along   
with Artemis groaning. "It's 'fall' Mina, 'the apple   
doesn't fall far from the tree!' And what does that   
have to do with anything?" he sighed and buried his   
head in his paws.  
  
Before Rei could reach out and grab Minako's   
neck, Hotaru stepped between them. "Rei-chan, don't.   
It's just a cheap bottle we can get more. We can't   
replace Minako-chan if you kill her."  
  
"Who said I wanted her replaced?!" Rei bellowed,   
once again grabbing for Minako.   
  
This time Haruka and Michiru came between Minako   
and imminent death. "Rei-chan, you seem kind of   
stressed out about this whole baby shower thing,   
why don't you take the afternoon off, ne?" Michiru   
softly suggested.  
  
After a little more convincing, Yuuichirou was   
persuaded to take Rei out to dinner, leaving the rest   
of the girls working on the mysterious diaper cake.  
  
~~~  
  
"I don't get it, how is this blanket suppose to   
stay together?" Makoto grunted, tying a large knot in   
the back of the 'cake'.  
  
"According to the picture, it just folds down   
some way," Ami showed the picture to Makoto.   
  
Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru sat at the  
table watching the scene unfold. For more than two   
hours Makoto had been working on the diaper cake -   
and had yet to get past the bottom layer.  
  
"Just.. a.. little.. tighter.... AHH!" Makoto,   
along with the rest of the girls, jumped back as   
diapers flew everywhere. "Damn it!"  
  
Hotaru pulled an unrolled diaper from her   
head and handed it back to Minako. "Is there   
anything else that needs to be done before   
tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
"We have the decorations, the real cake,   
presents, games.. I can't think of anything,"   
Ami listed, her mini-lap top open in her hand.  
  
"Perhaps we should just buy a diaper cake,   
Mako-chan?" Hotaru suggested softly.  
  
Makoto groaned and wiped the sweat from her   
forehead before turning around. "Why?" she asked   
through gritted teeth. "I am a master baker! I   
can make any cake!"  
  
"But Mako-chan," Minako pointed out. "This   
isn't a cake that you bake."  
  
Minako's eyes grew huge as she suddenly   
found Makoto leaning over her, a fist in her   
face. "Are you saying I can't put some diapers   
together and call it a cake?!"  
  
Minako gulped while weighing her options.   
One - say yes and be killed. Two - say no and be   
a coward.   
  
The latter was looking pretty darn good at   
the moment.   
  
Luckily for the blonde Senshi, she didn't   
have to answer. Haruka did it for her. "Well, so   
far you haven't made much progress... "  
  
"NANI?" Makoto lunged across the room, her   
hands wrapping around Haruka's neck. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"   
  
Taking the opportunity to actually get   
anywhere near the 'cake', Ami looked at the   
paper and then looked at the diapers. Her eyes   
lit up as she started rolling the diapers together.   
  
Michiru and Setsuna finally pried Makoto's   
hands away from Haruka and sat her down. The taller   
girl bolted out of her seat and back towards the   
counter; and that's when she noticed it.  
  
Ami grinned happily as she turned around, a   
four layer diaper cake in her hands; ready for the   
decorations.  
  
"ARGGGGG!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**An hour, two four foot ropes and some pepper spray later**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru scooped up the bags of decorations and   
motioned for Michiru to follow her. "While all of you  
do the rest of the food, we'll decorate!" she called,   
walking out the door.  
  
The two started down the hallway when suddenly   
Hotaru stopped. "Michiru-mama, hold on a second, okay?"  
  
Michiru barely had time to blink before Hotaru   
shoved the bags in her hands and walked down the   
opposite hall.  
  
A few moments later Hotaru returned, dragging   
a very reluctant Shingo with her. "Come on! You don't   
want me to climb up on a chair and fall trying to do   
the streamers, do you?" she pleaded, her violet eyes   
getting watery as she looked at her boyfriend.  
  
"Demo Hotaru, you have fought lots of enemies,   
died and been reborn, I'm sure you can climb in a   
chair to hang streamers," he protested.  
  
"Shingo!" she replied, stomping her foot. "Don't   
make me use my Silence Glaive!"   
  
Michiru giggled to herself as Shingo started   
walking towards her, a look of defeated on his face.  
  
"Women," he mumbled as he took the bags from her.   
"Can't live with them and don't want to face the Silence   
Glaive if you refuse them."  
  
Following behind was Hotaru, smiling happily.  
  
  
-End Chapter 1.  
  
Wellll.... there it is! What did you think? I had tons  
of fun writing this ^_^ My cousin had a baby shower the  
weekend before last, that is where the idea for this  
came. My mother, sister and I was in charge of getting   
ready for it and it was very.. interesting to say the  
least ^^;; But it got me thinking what could happen if  
the senshi were to give a baby shower... hehehe (insert   
evil grin here)  
DOMO arigato to everyone emailing us!!! **HUGS** You  
guys are the best ^_^!!  
Huge thanks to our editor, Meara, for all her help,  
spelling etc ^_^ *hugs*  
So we have 3 more chapters to go before this story   
is said and done - *covers eyes from the light at the  
end of the tunnel* I almost was begining to wonder  
if we would finish it ^^;  
Next chapter - be ready for a big surprise - but that's  
all I'm saying *shh* ^~  
  
Email! Email!! Email is GOOD. Email is GOOD. *brings out  
her watch* You are getting very sleepy... very sleepy..  
  
.....  
  
you will email us! you will email us! now, when I snap  
my fingers, you will open your eyes and Email us!!! ;)  
  
Okay.. okay.. corny, I know - but I want mail, what can  
I say? _  
Bethany212@aol.com and Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
  
3 Bethany and Patch  
http://www.geocities.com/Palla_Palla_Play_House  
http://anime.at/bethsere  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Hi! This story is a series.. yadda.. yadda..  
I don't have the clip to copy and paste  
with me ^^;; gomen!  
Now, on with the story after Bethany's  
shortest author's notes ever ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Eternity  
Chapter: 2  
By: Bethany and Patch  
Editor: Meara  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So is everything all ready?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"The cake?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"The games?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"The presents?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And the pregnant Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Uhh...."  
  
Exasperated groans were heard all around.  
  
"Minako-chan! Why is it that every time   
on the occasions where we need Usagi-chan,   
she's nowhere to be found?" Rei asked.  
  
"I don't know!" the Senshi of Love replied   
defensively. "How come I'm always put in charge   
of bringing her to these things?"  
  
"Let's see," Rei counted off on her fingers.   
"You are suppose to be the LEADER of the senshi...   
I thought.. I presummed.. oh damn! What are we ever  
going to do with you?!"  
  
"Hey! Is that a compliment?"   
  
Rei shook her head in disgust. "Never mind   
Minako. The important thing is getting Usagi here.   
Now, how do we do it?"  
  
Everyone turned to Minako who was busy   
studying her fingernails. When she noticed the   
abrupt silence, she looked.  
  
"Iie! Again? But how am I supposed to get   
her to come here?"  
  
"That's your job, Minako-chan," Haruka   
said, pushing her out of the room, "Just distract   
her with your usual way of talking and before   
you know it, you'll have led her down here."  
  
"Okay!" When the door had closed on her,   
Minako looked at it for a second before yelling,   
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"Arrgh! Never mind!" came a muffled voice   
and then the door swung open and Minako was pulled   
inside as Rei stepped outside. "I'll just go do this  
myself!" And with a toss of her hair, Rei had left   
the area.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't you have anything for planned for today,   
Usako?"  
  
"Hmm? Not that I know of. Doushite?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I just thought you would   
be... busy."  
  
"No, I'm free today."  
  
"G-Good." Mamoru looked at the door of their   
bedroom uncertainly. Didn't the girls say they had   
a surprise baby shower planned for his wife today?   
And wasn't Minako supposed to get Usagi there...?   
Well, he thought with an inward sigh, that explained   
everything.  
  
He shook his head. He knew he had sometime   
alone with Usagi before Minako came along.  
  
"How are you feeling today?" He asked, coming   
up behind her where she stood by the balcony windows.  
  
"Okay. Just a bit of pain here and there, and   
swollen ankles but Ami-chan said that's to be expected."  
  
"Pain, huh? Well maybe I can help," he pressed   
his fingers into her lower back, massaging the area   
carefully and was rewarded when she groaned in pleasure.   
  
"That is a big help, Mamo-chan," she said,   
arching her back. She could feel her muscles lose   
some of the tightness that had been building there   
and it felt wonderful. "I love your fingers," she   
said, groaning again.  
  
"Is that all you love?" he asked mischievously.  
  
"No, and you know it. I love every and all   
parts of you, don't ever forget it."   
  
"I won't, Usako, you can count on that." He   
gave her a tender kiss before breaking away at a   
knock on their door.  
  
"Who do you think that is?" Usagi asked,   
clearly disappointed.  
  
"I don't know, it's probably-"  
  
"It's me, Rei!" came the voice from the   
other side.  
  
"Rei-chan?"  
  
"Hai, Usagi-chan," Rei said brightly, coming   
into the room after Mamoru opened the door. "I was,   
uh, just passing by... your door! And... I wanted   
to see... uh, if you wanted to... come take a walk   
with me! Hai, that's it! Because you know walking   
is good for you!"  
  
A look of acute confusion went first from   
Usagi to Mamoru, then from Mamoru to Rei. He shook   
his head once and then turned to Usagi.  
  
"It's a good idea, why don't you go?" he suggested.  
  
"But I'm not in the mood for walking right   
now. I'd much rather lie down."  
  
Rei shook her head frantically and was about   
to say something, when Mamoru beat her to it.  
  
"Usako, from a doctor's stance I think you   
should go with Rei. It's advisable and besides, it   
might lessen that back pain."  
  
His wife looked at him suspiciously and then   
shrugged. "And here I thought you wanted to spend   
some time with me. Fine, I'll see you later then."  
  
"We'll have loads of fun, Usagi-chan! So   
cheer up already."  
  
"Loads of fun? It's only a walk, Rei-chan."  
  
The two left the room and Mamoru exhaled   
the breath he was holding. He then quickly rushed   
over to one of the old Senshi communications devices   
he had hidden in a drawer.  
  
"Command to Eagle Eye, Overload heading south   
in Wing Eight. Over!"   
  
"Hai, we here you Tux-boy. Everything is in   
order for the surprise. Over," came the scratchy   
reply.  
  
"Good. And don't call me Tux-boy." Mamoru   
turned off the communicator and placed it in the   
dresser, under his clothes. The baby shower, he   
knew, would turn out to be a success and his wife   
would enjoy herself immensely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how are you feeling today, Usagi-chan?"   
  
"Funny, Mamo-chan asked me that same question..."  
  
"Well, can't we inquire after your health?   
After all, we're all very concerned," Rei replied   
quickly.  
  
"Hai, well I'm feeling just fine, like I told   
Mamo-chan. Just a bit heavy down there but everything's   
all right."   
  
Rei giggled, but it wasn't towards Usagi's   
comment, it was her excitement getting the better   
of her as they approached *the* room.  
  
Usagi looked curiously at her best friend.   
"Rei-chan, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Hai! I am, why do you ask?" Rei asked nervously.  
  
"Well, I hate to say it, but you're almost   
acting like Minako-chan..."   
  
"Nani?! How dare you compare me to her?" All   
nervousness left the fiery Senshi and she turned to   
her Queen. "I am nothing like Minako! I am insulted  
by such a suggestion."  
  
Usagi giggled in response. "Now you're   
sounding more like yourself."  
  
Rei could only look sheepishly at Usagi and   
then they came to a stop in front of the room where  
the other Senshi were hiding.  
  
"Why did we stop here?"  
  
"I thought we'd just check this room out, see   
if it needs any improvements," Rei answered lamely,   
opening the door.  
  
"Ne, Rei-chan, improvements? What exactly is   
wrong with-"  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
The shouts of eight exuberant Senshi startled   
the Queen so much that she jumped backwards and   
crashed into the wall adjacent to the door.  
  
The curtains were drawn back and the sun   
filtered into the room, lighting upon the balloons,   
streamers, confetti and a big sign that said 'Baby  
Shower'.  
  
Usagi was breathing heavily as her astounded   
eyes took in the scene before her. She could feel   
her heart beating almost painfully and she took in   
big gulps of air. She had never been this surprised   
in her entire life. And then she felt it...oh Kami...  
  
"So Usagi-chan, what do you think, we got   
you real good, ne?" Makoto asked proudly.  
  
"Good enough to make my water break."  
  
Absolute silence met that statement. The   
Senshi just stared at her unbelievingly.  
  
And then Haruka snorted.  
  
"Good one, Odango, you almost had us fooled   
for a second. Minna, our surprise worked out quite   
well."  
  
Everyone sighed in relief and Minako laughed   
airily.  
  
"Usagi-chan, girl, don't do that to us again.   
That was a good comparision, though, good enough to   
make your water break. But you are a month too early   
for that."   
  
"Hai, c'mon girls we've got games, food, cake   
and presents!" Makoto said, heading towards the back   
of the room. The rest of the girls turned leaving   
Usagi still up against the wall.  
  
She, for one, wanted to scream. Had they...   
had they just ignored her? They didn't believe her?   
Did they want her to lift up her dress and...well   
that suggestion was a bit too vulgar.  
  
"Usagi-chan, aren't you coming? The cake   
looks so good!" Hotaru said, running up to her.  
  
Usagi looked at the slight girl and then   
did the only thing a woman could do when her   
water broke. She let out a keening wail.   
  
Hotaru jumped back violently, losing her   
balance and falling onto her backside. She   
looked up behind her when she heard running   
feet.  
  
"What in Kami's name happened?!" Haruka asked.  
  
"I don't know! I just asked her if she   
was coming and she just screamed!" Hotaru said,   
pointing to Usagi who was ready to wail again.  
  
"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Ami asked   
running up to her.  
  
"Was it something we did?" Minako asked.  
  
"Don't you like the decorations?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Bakas! My water broooooooooooooooke!!"   
Usagi pointed to the small puddle of water at   
her feet as she wailed. She breathed heavily   
and then shot glares at everyone. "I'm going   
into labor and you guys just walked away!"   
  
Silence once again met her rather loud   
statement.  
  
And then the panic set in.  
  
"Nani, you're in labor?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"We scared you into labor?"  
  
"Wow, we're good," this from Haruka.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe it. She was in   
labor and her situation was ludicrous to say   
the least. "Someone get me out of here or   
I'll give birth right now!"  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open and in   
rushed the royal figure of King Endymion.   
  
"Usako, I heard your scream. What's going on?"  
  
Usagi smiled tearfully at her savior,   
raising her arms to her beloved. Now here was   
someone who would help her and get her   
comfortable. "Mamo-chan, I'm in labor and it hurts."  
  
"Nani? Why didn't you say anything this   
morning? Why weren't there any warning signs?   
Or at least a hint?"   
  
Usagi's outstretched arms fell to her side.   
Even her husband was asking stupid questions. Was   
she the only sane one left in the room?  
  
"Minna, I really do believe we should get   
Usagi down to the medic station," came the voice   
of reason, Ami.  
  
Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.  
  
"To the medic station!" Makoto yelled.   
(Beth AN: I feel like I should be yelling "CHARGE!"   
here ^^)  
  
"Sou!" They all replied.  
  
The next thing Usagi knew, she was up in   
Mamoru's arms and they were walking quickly to   
the medic area.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Usako? I would have   
never let you gone to the baby shower if I knew   
you would be in labor," Mamoru said as he placed   
her on a cot.  
  
Before Mamoru could stand up straight, his   
wife had grabbed his suit lapels and pulled his   
face down to hers.  
  
"You baka! How am I supposed to know when   
I'll be going into labor? There *are* no direct   
warning signs!" She lay back and breathed quickly.   
  
Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she yelled   
her husband's name.  
  
"Mamo-chan! I can't do this!"  
  
"Usako, of course you can, love," Mamoru   
brushed Usagi's bangs back as Ami put on gloves.   
"It won't hurt very much and it'll be well worth   
it when Chibi-Usa enters the worl-"   
  
"No, I mean I can't have the baby here!"  
  
"Nani, Odango Atama, *where* exactly where   
you planning to give birth?" Rei asked from   
somewhere behind Mamoru.  
  
"In my own bed! I want our baby to be born   
in our royal bed, not some cold, unfeeling place   
as a medical cot!" Usagi spat.  
  
The Senshi just looked at each other,   
sympathy for their king passing through their   
eyes.  
  
"Usako, it's too late for that now," Mamoru   
said, attempting to soothe the haggered Usagi.   
"Besides, this bed is comfortable and we don't   
want to take any risks." In an attempt to make a   
joke, he continued, "Besides, we don't want Chibi-Usa   
to pop out in the hallways of the Palace."  
  
Bad joke.  
  
"She will not pop out!" Usagi declared. "I will   
hold her in if I have to. I want to have this baby in   
our bed!"  
  
Mamoru turned to Ami with his mouth agape.  
  
"She can't really do that, can she?" he asked   
worriedly.  
  
"With Usagi-chan, you never know," Haruka   
answered proudly. "Our Queen is strong-willed. And   
frankly, nothing would surprise me at this point."  
  
"If I have to, I'll get off this bed and walk   
to the bedroom by myself," Usagi's testy voice called out.  
  
Mamoru, unsure of what his wife was capable   
of at this moment, decided to appease Usagi by   
following through with her wishes.  
  
As he started to pick her up, however, someone   
stopped him. "Actually," Ami stated softly, smiling   
at Usagi. "Walking is the best thing she can do before   
giving birth. It will help the labor along."  
  
It was a very long trip to the royal bedroom,   
on the other side of the palace and up a flight of   
stairs. Usagi took each step carefully, Mamoru holding   
her left arm, Haruka holding her right arm, Rei walking   
in front of her ushering maids and guards out of the way.   
  
Suddenly Usagi groaned loudly. "Damn Rei-chan,   
why don't you have a sign that says 'Wide Load'?! I   
think I can still fit through this hallway if all of  
you weren't standing around me like I'm going to break!"  
  
Slowly Michiru, Rei, Minako and Ami moved aside;   
allowing Usagi to walk through. Hotaru ran up ahead,   
screaming from the top of her not-so-loud voice, "USAGI   
IS IN LABOR!"   
  
Finally Mamoru, Usagi and Haruka; followed closey   
behind by Ikuko, Shingo, the rest of the senshi – save   
Setsuna who had dissappeared - made it to the bedroom.   
Mamoru bunched pillows behind Usagi and proped her up on   
them.  
  
Someone handed him a handkerchief and he gratefully   
accepted it, wiping his forehead and face. This was too   
much stress, he thought. How was a husband supposed to act  
in this kind of situation? With calm? With ease? Or, in   
his case, with pure, unadulterated panic?   
  
"Thank you, Mamo-chan."  
  
His thoughts dissipated at the sound of Usagi's   
soft voice. He looked down to see her clear, blue eyes   
gazing back at him, gratitude in them. He smiled tenderly   
and sat down beside her, as she slipped her hand into his.  
  
"I really wanted to have our first baby here. I   
wanted to do the traditional thing, you don't mind do   
you?"  
  
"I understand Usako and I have no problems with   
it at all. Just stay healthy for me, ne?" He leaned   
over and gave her a kiss and in the middle of it, her   
hand gripped his.  
  
She moaned and looked at him, with tears pooling   
at the corners of her eyes. "She's coming, this isn't   
going to take too long. I know it."  
  
Mamoru would have replied if it weren't for   
Minako and Rei pulling him up.  
  
"Alright, Mamoru-san, we can't have you in here.   
This room should be closed off to everyone except Ami."  
  
"Demo... I have to be there to hold her hand!"   
Mamoru said, resisting the two Senshi's pulling.   
"She's going to need me!"  
  
"Women can handle this sort of thing without   
their husbands adding on the unnecessary stress,"   
Makoto said as a matter of factly.  
  
"Hai, she's right," Rei said, nodding her head.   
She and Minako, pulled on Mamoru's arms, trying to   
lead him away.  
  
"Demo..." Mamoru turned his head and looked  
back at Usagi, who was biting down on her lip. "I   
love her so much and I want to be here for the   
arrival of our first child," he said in a near   
whisper.  
  
The girls stopped pulling and nearly sighed   
at such a tender declaration.  
  
"Minna, let Mamoru-san stay. We should be   
the ones leaving. This is a private moment," Michiru   
said, herding everyone out.   
  
"But..." Haruka began.  
  
"Demo..." Minako continued.  
  
"I SAID OUT!" Michiru screamed, then cleared   
her throat. "Now, are there any more agruments?"   
she countered in her normal soft and cultured voice.  
  
In a straight, orderly fashion, the rest of   
the senshi walked out into the hall, Michiru closing   
the door behind them.  
  
Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief when everyone   
had left and then sat down again next to Usagi.  
  
"Hey, I'm back," he said softly.  
  
"I do need you here, Mamo-chan," Usagi replied.   
She wanted him to be with her because... after all   
they had been through... everything... he deserved   
to be here, experiencing a miracle. Their miracle.  
  
"Mamoru-san, since you've had medical experience   
would you like to aid in the birth process?" Ami asked   
from the foot of the bed.  
  
Mamoru inhaled sharply. To do that... to help   
like that... He looked at Usagi for confirmation and   
saw her nod her head happily.   
  
"I'll be here with you throughout everything,   
Usako. Don't worry."  
  
He moved to sit down on the stool Ami had been   
sitting on while she moved to sit next to Usagi.  
  
"I want to push," Usagi told Ami. The contractions   
had been closer. Her baby wanted to meet the world.  
  
"Not just yet, Usagi-chan. Your cervix isn't   
dilated wide enough. Just hold on a bit."  
  
Mamoru lifted the sheets and took a deep breath.   
This was it. How many husbands could say they had been   
able to do this?   
  
He was going to deliver their baby. His heart   
squeezed almost painfully at the thought. It was amazing,   
there wasn't a word to describe how he was feeling at   
that moment.  
  
About an hour later, Ami gave Usagi the go ahead.   
"We're going to have to give you an epidural, Usagi-chan.   
It'll sting a bit, but it's nothing much to it."  
  
When the procedure was done, Mamoru glanced over   
the top of Usagi's knees.  
  
"I love you, Usako," he called out.  
  
"I love you, Mamo-chan," she replied.  
  
"You're at nine centimeters now, you can push on   
the next contraction."  
  
~~~~  
  
The room suddenly quieted for a split second before   
a loud wail broke out. Usagi and Mamoru both started   
laughing as their daughter's first cries pierced the   
room. Ami handed the baby to Rei to clean and started   
washing up herself when she heard it.   
  
Usagi groaned from the bed, a small strangled cry   
releasing from her lips. "Ami-chan, I.. I-I feel like   
I'm still in labor."  
  
"Is something wrong?!" Mamoru asked worriedly,   
moving towards the end of the bed where Ami was once   
again examining Usagi.  
  
"I.. oh dear," Ami breathed. "Usagi-chan, I   
think, well, umm.. push, ok?"  
  
"Nani?!" Mamoru rushed from the foot of the bed   
to the head of the bed where he meet the red face of   
Usagi as she pushed once more.  
  
Rei, Haruka and Michiru stood at the open bedroom   
door as *another* cry pierced the room; adding to the   
already crying newborn.  
  
"NANI??" the group shouted.  
  
Ami stuck her finger in the second baby's mouth   
to remove any fluid before handing her off to Michiru   
to be cleansed.  
  
Mamoru stood not ten feet from the bed, his face   
pale and eyes wide. "T..T-t-t-t-t... TWO?"  
  
Thunk.  
  
Ami glanced over in time to see the man who had   
been brainwashed, died and hurt many times in battle;   
the Valiant King of Earth - faint dead away when he   
found he was a father of twins. She chuckled lightly.  
  
"Usagi-chan, congratulations. You are the mother   
of healthy twin girls," Ami announced.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"They have your nose Mamo-chan," Usagi smiled   
happily, placing a tender kiss on the baby's head.  
  
"What will we call them?" Mamoru asked softly,   
as to not ruin the perfect moment.  
  
"Princess Kioko Lady Serenity and Princess Usagi   
Small Lady Serenity. What do you think?"  
  
"I think they are perfect," he whispered,   
punctuating it with a kiss.  
  
Outside the room, seven senshi stood discussing   
the afternoon's events.  
  
"Two... two Chibi-Usa's? Kami, have mercy," Rei   
breathed.  
  
"Hey, wait just a damn second," Haruka spoke up,   
looking around. "Where did Setsuna run off to? Did she   
know about this?"  
  
As if on cue, a small black portal opened in the   
hallway and a head of green hair peeked out. "Is it safe?"  
  
"Twins, Setsuna? Do you think you have something   
to explain?" Michiru spoke.  
  
"Nope, not safe. Ja!" the Senshi of Time quickly   
moved her head back into the time portal and dissappeared.  
  
  
-End Chapter 2.  
There you go!! ^_^!! Next chapter - senshi babysitting ^^  
2 more chapters and this series is done.. didn't think  
we would finish, ne?  
As always, HUGE thanks to everyone that emails us and  
to our Edtior, Meara - ***HUGS***  
Now I have to go if I want to get this in on time!  
  
Remember email!!  
3 Bethany and Patch  
Bethany212@aol.com and Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Author's Notes at Bottom  
This story is a series..  
bla...bla... you have heard this   
how many times? ^^;;  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Eternity  
Chapter: 3  
By: Bethany and Patch  
Rated: PG  
Editor: the wonderful, Meara ^_^  
Email: Bethany212@aol.com and  
Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
~~~~~~~~  
  
9:42p.m.  
  
The moon's rays filtered through the sheer   
curtains, casting a white glow over the room,   
almost giving it an unreal quality. Slowly Chiba   
Usagi, Queen of the Earth and Moon, groaned heavily.  
  
"Pleeeease!! Chibi-Usa, I beg you to go to   
sleep!! Mama needs sleep too, ya know!"  
  
The answer was the giggling of the two year   
old as she ran across the nursery and woke her   
sister up.  
  
"No! Chibi-Usa! Onega--"  
  
"Mama up?" Kioko looked up from her toddler   
bed and smiled happily at her mother. "Ohayo Mama!"  
  
Usagi buried her head in her hands. "Sleep,   
that's all I ask for."   
  
Mamoru walked back into the room, rubbing   
his hands over his face. Blood shot eyes looked   
at his wife. "Go to bed, I can handle them."   
  
"Mamo-chan, every guard in this palace   
couldn't handle them," she deadpanned.  
  
"True, Love, but I'm their father - they   
will listen to me."   
  
"Oh?" Usagi rose from the rocker she had   
slept a few hours in and walked to where her   
husband stood. "You're their father, ne? They   
will listen to you, ne?"  
  
An audible gulp sounded in Mamoru's throat.   
"Hai," he started nervously. "I can handle them."  
  
"Then. You. Go. Right. Ahead." Usagi   
punctuated every word by poking Mamoru in the   
chest. "*Poppa*."  
  
He nervously turned around and saw nothing   
but the innocent smiles of his little girls.  
  
They can't be that bad, he thought, his   
expression softening. Usagi must have been exaggerating.   
  
He walked up to the girls and picked up   
Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Ne, you two, it's time to sleep. It's   
late and you guys need your sleep."  
  
"Iie Poppa, we need a bedtime story first!"   
Kioko said brightly... with every trace of sleep   
wiped from her eyes.  
  
"Demo... didn't Mama read you guys one already?"  
  
"Hai!" Kioko chirped.  
  
"But we want another one!" Chibi-Usa chimed   
in. "The one about Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Another one? Well, okay, but you two have   
to get into your beds first."  
  
"Poppa has to pick me up!" Chibi-Usa cried   
from his feet, her arms raised up.  
  
Mamoru did just that and when he had placed   
her in her bed, he turned around... to find Kioko   
at his feet.  
  
"Poppa has to pick me up too!"  
  
"But... weren't you in your bed already?"  
  
"Poppa has to pick me up too!" the little   
girl repeated.   
  
It was at that grateful moment that the   
nursery door opened once more, a petite girl   
coming through. "Oh! Your Majesty!" Momoko   
greeted him brightly. "You are up late."  
  
Grunting, Mamoru swung his head around   
and looked at the girl. "I haven't been to sleep   
since nine o'clock, p.m."  
  
"The girls went down at eight, doushite?"   
Momoko asked innocently.  
  
An almost evil gleam came into the King's   
eyes before he dismissed it and shook his head.   
"The girls thought that an hour was long enough   
to sleep. How long are they napping for?"  
  
"Well, yesterday they slept from two until   
five-thirty."  
  
Mamoru was for sure his eyes would pop from   
their sockets. "They.. they slept that late and   
for t-t-that long?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Hai Mamoru-sama. Is.. that bad?" Momoko   
inquired, tilting her head to the side and moving   
her hand to make one of the girls stay in bed.   
  
"Bad. Bad? I.." Slowly the King gathered   
himself together and plastered a bright smile on   
his face. "It's okay, really. Just, please, from   
now on - nap them from twelve until two, okay? No   
later, I *BEG* you." By the end of his statement,   
he looked more like a man on the verge of hysteria.   
"Oh Kami, I need a vacation," Mamoru mumbled, heading   
out of the nursery.  
  
Outside the door, Venus snapped her fingers together  
and grinned. "Hai Mamoru-san, that is just what you need."   
Slowly Minako tilted her head to the side. "And I know   
how to get it for you."   
  
She quickly ran towards Rei's room. This called   
for a Senshi meeting... one without Usagi.  
  
The next morning, Usagi turned in her sleep to   
avoid the bright rays of the sun. Suddenly she stilled.  
  
Bright rays? Of the *sun*?  
  
Her eyes shot open. She was always up before   
the sun even had a chance to show itself. So what   
was she doing in bed... with the sun quite high in   
the sky?  
  
She realized that her husband also lay sleeping   
next to her. What was *he* doing still in bed?  
  
She leaned up on one elbow and shook him... roughly.  
  
"Mamo-chan," she hissed. "What are you doing in   
this bed?"  
  
Mamoru peeked one eye open warily to look at his   
wife. "Am I not allowed to sleep in here anymore?" he   
asked drowsily, slowly closing his eyes.  
  
"No! Not in this time of day! It's probably late   
morning by now!"  
  
There was a moment of silence and then Mamoru shot up.  
  
"Late morning?! That can't be possible! We're up   
before dawn! It can't be late morning."  
  
"Well look outside baka o' mine," Usagi said dryly,   
gesturing to the balcony windows. "The sun is awfully bright   
for the mornings dawn."  
  
"Kami... the twins!"   
  
They looked at each other and then quickly scrambled   
off the bed. Mamoru strode to the door and pulled it open...   
well, he tried to.  
  
"It's locked!" he yelled, pulling at the knob.  
  
"Nani? That's not possible!" She came to stand next   
to him and then began banging on the door. "Someone let us   
out!"  
  
Mamoru helped her and together they hollered for   
someone to let them out.  
  
"It's your day off!" came a muffled voice suddenly.  
  
"Nani?!" They both asked.  
  
"I said, it's your day off, you two need a day off!"  
  
Usagi realized it was Makoto's voice and ordered her   
to open the door.  
  
"Mako-chan, there is no such thing as a day off in   
our lives right now. The girls need us, unlock this door!"  
  
"And we have other responsibilities that must be   
attended too," Mamoru added.  
  
"All the more reason for you guys to have a break!"  
  
"Mako-chan, if you don't open this door, I swear   
we'll find other ways to bust through," Usagi answered   
threateningly.  
  
The couple heard a sigh, then a click and was   
pleased to see the door swing open.  
  
"Thank Kami you came to see reason," Usagi said as   
she walked past the other girl, "we simply would not have   
been able to stay in there."  
  
As Mamoru and Usagi walked away, Makoto watched them go.  
  
"That's why you're not going to stay in there," she   
whispered mischievously and then flipped out her walkie-talkie.  
"Ne, just like we expected. Plan A did not work. It is time to   
move on to the real thing... Plan B."   
  
Down the hall, Minako and Haruka each picked up a   
twin, Hotaru grabbing the diaper bag. The three snuck   
through the halls like thieves in the... day.  
  
Michiru took the piece of paper from her pocket and   
laid it on Kioko's toddler bed, then proceeded to follow   
the other three Senshi.  
  
~~~  
  
"Shimatta!" Mamoru growled, reading the note again.  
  
"Ne?" Usagi walked over and found the diaper bag to   
be missing as well as the girl's sandals and some of their   
favorite toys.  
  
"King and Queen of Earth, you have hear by been   
ordered to take a relaxing vacation. Do not worry about   
the twins, they are in the capable hands of the Senshi,"   
he read aloud.   
  
"Capable?"  
  
"Ordered?" Mamoru looked at the note again, as if   
to be sure he wasn't seeing things. "They can't order us!"  
  
"It would seem as if they did," a female voice came   
from the double doors of the nursery. Slowly Ikuko walked   
in, a pleasant smile planted intractably on her face. "And   
if I were you, I would enjoy it instead of fighting it."  
  
"Demo," both parents said at the same time.  
  
"But what? I know if someone had insisted on taking   
you and Shingo off my hands, you wouldn't have heard a word   
of complaint from me!" Ikuko pointed a slender finger at her   
daughter. "Queen or not, you still need relaxation like   
every other human being young lady, now shoo! Go!"  
  
"But Kioko.."  
  
"They have her allergy medicine," Ikuko stated.  
  
"And Chibi-Usa.."   
  
"They took her stuffed horse! Don't worry so much   
Mamoru, they will be fine!" Ikuko pushed them out the   
door. "Enjoy!"  
  
The nursery door slammed behind them with a thud.   
  
"Well, what do we do without our kids?" Usagi   
asked, leaning against her husband's arm as they walked   
down the hall.  
  
"Oh.. I can think of a thing or two.." he winked,   
picking Usagi up and carrying her in the bedroom.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
A giggle.   
  
Another giggle.  
  
Then a long silence. Hotaru was on cloud nine and   
working her way up to cloud ten when suddenly Shingo broke   
their kiss off.   
  
"Nani?" she asked, still slightly dazed.  
  
"Did you hear something?"  
  
"No, why?" she asked, pulling him closer.  
  
"Because I thought I did," he answered.   
  
"It was nothing. Now, weren't you busy?"  
  
"Hai..." he grinned, pulling her to him again.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWIE!"   
  
Hotaru and Shingo pushed away from each other and   
stared down at the origin of the sound. Two sets of pink   
haired girls with red eyes and watermelon dresses stared   
back at them.   
  
"EWWIE! Shingo-oji* put his tongue in Hot-chan's   
mouth! EWWIE!" Chibi-Usa covered her eyes as her sister   
made a gagging sound.  
  
"We telling Mama on you!" Kioko announced, turning   
on her heel and running, Chibi-Usa following closely behind.  
  
Shingo ran his fingers through his blond hair. "Oh   
boy, we will *never* hear the end of this..."  
  
Shortly after, Setsuna and Haruka ran past the two.   
"What are you doing?" Haruka demanded.  
  
"Never mind that," Setsuna countered immediately.   
"Have you seen the twins?"  
  
"H-hai," Shingo answered, forcing the blush from   
his face. "They went that way."  
  
"Arigato!" Setsuna called, pulling on Haruka's   
arm as she glared at Shingo.  
  
"I'll want to know later what you were doing!" Haruka's   
voice drifted back to Shingo like the voice of doom. Hotaru   
pulling on his hand brought him back to reality.  
  
"C'mon! If we find the twins first, maybe we can   
bribe them!"   
  
Kioko looked out from behind a bush. "Chibi-Usa,   
come! We have to find Mama!" Silently the two two-year-olds   
ran in the opposite direction of the Senshi.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mmm, it's been far too long since we've had some   
time alone," Usagi said happily, snuggling her head   
against Mamoru's chest.  
  
"Hai, I guess we should be thankful for the   
Senshi's intervention. If they hadn't interfered, we   
would have never had this..." he hauled her up to kiss   
her and then continued, "…wonderful afternoon."  
  
"Only an afternoon?" she asked teasingly. "I think   
we're supposed to have the whole entire day to ourselves."  
  
Her hand began to trace patterns on his chest and   
Mamoru caught it and then interlaced his fingers with hers.  
  
"Oh, I think we can arrange that. I have no problems   
with that," he replied grinning, bending his head toward hers.  
  
"Neither do I," she answered, smiling, her eyes closing.  
  
They inched closer together, their breathing   
intermingling and then... *BAM*  
  
The doors of their bedroom were flung open and the   
couple opened their eyes in startled surprise.  
  
"Mama!"  
  
"Poppa!"  
  
*Groan*  
  
Usagi tucked the sheets around her as she and Mamoru   
sat up against the headboard.   
  
Seconds later, their two children bounded onto the bed,   
giggling, their shiny hair bouncing every which way. Kioko   
climbed into her father's arms and Chibi-Usa went to her mother's.  
  
"Where are the Senshi, sweetheart?" Usagi asked her   
little daughter whose eyes were positively gleaming with   
mischief.  
  
But Kioko interrupted her sister before she could   
even speak.  
  
"Shingo-oji put his tongue in Hot-chan's mouth!"   
the little girl exclaimed.  
  
Chibi-Usa, who immediately forgot her mother's   
question, joined in. "Hai, they were acting just like   
you with Poppa!" She said, pointing her finger at Mamoru   
who had closed his eyes and laid his head back against   
the pillows.  
  
Usagi looked at him and saw a suspicious red creep   
up his face. She suppressed her smile and turned to look   
at her daughters.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice. How many times have   
I told you two that you are *not* supposed look in other   
people's business?"  
  
"Add in knocking on doors before entering," Mamoru   
added, his eyes still closed, a hand raised to press   
against his forehead.  
  
"Hai, that too. You two will have to be punished   
the next time," Usagi said sternly.  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"We were only playing hide n' seek..."  
  
"With Ruka-chan and Set-chan!"  
  
Before Usagi and Mamoru could come up with something   
to say to their daughters, a loud bang outside the hall   
caught their attention, followed by the sound of Hotaru's   
sneakers as they squealed to a stop on the marble floor.  
  
"AH HA!" she shouted, a fist rose in the air.   
"Shingo! I found them!"  
  
"Where?" came the male voice from down the hall.  
  
"In... eh.. your sister's bedroom!"  
  
"SHIMATTA!"  
  
  
~~~~~~  
* oji means "uncle younger than one's parents"  
*ducks flying object and tries to get her explanation  
in for taking so long in updating this story*  
  
AHHHH!  
  
Okay... *whew* ^^;;  
My computer go kerplunk... meaning I had no access  
to my files. Well, back in the day when I thought  
Packard Bell was going to fix it at a descent time,  
I was just going to wait it out and then finish. But  
then they took forever and ten years.. still ain't  
up, btw - so we rewrote this chapter for you all ^_^  
Next week is the FINAL chapter! I PROMISE it will  
get out unless something awful happens to me. And for  
all of you all that were thinking of killing me....  
I can't finish if you do that ^_~  
HUGE thanks to all of you all that have emailed us  
and kept with us through the delay in finishing this  
up **HUGS** Look Raven! No coughs and colds for Bethany ^_^  
  
Email us!!  
Bethany212@aol.com and Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
  
3 Bethany and Patch  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Eternity  
Final Chapter  
By: Bethany and Patch  
Rated: PG  
Editor: Meara  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
--3 years later--  
  
"Silver Moon--" Kioko looked up, startled by what sounded like   
a door slamming shut, hard.  
  
Silence permeated the afternoon air, all around was nothing but   
silence. Suddenly the silence was penetrated by a shriek, followed by   
the slapping of leather against marble floors.  
  
"YES! YES! YES!"  
  
Kioko looked up from where she sat on the floor of her parent's   
bedroom with her twin, playing with Barbie dolls. Her head moved to the   
side adorably, one eye sparkling as the sun barely hit it. "Nani, Chibi-Usa?"  
  
Across from her, another small child sat in a blue sailor suit   
identical to the one Kioko wore. "Not sure, want to find out?"  
  
With a nod of her head, the Barbies were soon forgotten and the   
two children took off down the hall of the palace. Curiosity taking   
hold, they turned towards were the sound of conversation. It filled   
the air and the twins stopped in the entryway to the main dinning hall.  
  
Inside Hotaru was running around the table, showing off something   
and every now and then squealing with excitement.  
  
The two looked towards each other, in the room, and then towards   
each other again. "Kioko?"  
  
Instead of answering, Kioko took off into the room at top speed,   
heading for her mother's chair at the head of the table. Not wanting to   
be left behind, Chibi-Usa followed suit and ran to her mother as well.  
  
"What is all this noise about?" Kioko demanded, her small hands   
on her hips.   
  
Usagi just smiled and brought her daughter up close to her,   
hugging her tightly. Chibi-Usa looked confused by the noise around   
the room, and then climbed up in her father's lap.  
  
"Poppa? What is happening?"  
  
"Shhh," Mamoru exclaimed, laying his finger over her mouth.   
"Wait and see."  
  
Michiru stood and hugged Hotaru tightly, a tear trailing from   
her eye down her face. Behind them, Shingo stood at the door, a smile   
plastered from one side of his face to the other.   
  
In the last three years Shingo had gotten taller, if that was   
possible, and his features matured. But not so mature that he didn't   
look like a mischievous little boy waiting to see if his trick had worked.  
  
Hotaru had also changed, after marrying Shingo one year earlier.   
She had left behind the little girl and become a very talented young   
woman with a dream to be like her mother, Michiru. She practiced daily   
at playing the violin, and beautiful music filled the halls of the palace   
constantly.   
  
Mamoru hugged Chibi-Usa close to him and watched the scene before   
him, images of past events passing through his head. His eyes wondered to   
Momoko and he remembered how long it took to build Crystal Tokyo to what   
it was today. He remembered the shock of having not one child, as he had   
always believed, but two. The days and nights that seemed to last so long   
then now were vague memories in light of his present joy.   
  
Eventually, like always, his eyes would land on his wife and he   
would smile gently. Her beautiful silver hair gleamed in the sunlight   
and her blue eyes sparkled as she watched Hotaru run around the room   
telling her news. Every now and then their eyes would meet and she would   
blush and look down, leaving Mamoru to wonder why - after so many years   
of marriage - she blushed when she caught him looking at her. What   
puzzled him more, however, was why *he* blushed when she caught him.  
  
Michiru sat back down and leaned against Haruka, smiling when   
her lifemate's arm automatically came around her shoulder. The smile   
on her face wasn't about to leave any time soon as she watched her   
daughter run to Setsuna, exclaiming her news in a giant whoosh.   
  
"We done alright with her, didn't we?" she whispered to her love.  
  
"Hai Michiru, we did. Look at her... beautiful and in love,   
like us, ne?"  
  
Michiru gave a small smile of delight at her comment, but made   
no move to answer. There was no need, she was sure Haruka knew.  
  
Finally Hotaru approached the King and Queen. Shingo moved   
into the room to stand next to his wife. His nervous smile vanished   
when Haruka gave him a thumbs up. He smiled briefly and put his arm   
around Hotaru as she smiled at Usagi.  
  
"Usagi-chan, Shingo and I are going to have a baby!" she   
exclaimed, practically jumping up and down within Shingo's arms.  
  
Usagi gently placed Kioko on the floor and stood up, the room   
spinning slightly when she did so. "You're..? That's wonderful!" Usagi   
hugged both and sat down, the room once more taking flight on her. She   
smiled gently at Mamoru's worried expression, but said nothing.   
  
Much later as Usagi was walking to her room she heard someone   
call her name. Turning around she smiled warmly as Hotaru approached   
her.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I was hoping to get some time with you alone today,"   
the younger woman said, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear.   
Her gaze didn't stay focused on her friend's face, but instead shifted   
nervously.  
  
"What is it Hota-chan?" Usagi asked, winking as she repeated her   
daughters' nickname for their long time babysitter. She opened the   
door to a sitting room and motioned for Hotaru to join her. "You're   
nervous about something aren't you?" she asked, sitting down on one   
of the settees.  
  
Hotaru looked at her, eyes wide. "H-hai... I am. She grinned   
sheepishly and bent her head shyly, "I guess I must look kind of   
obvious but you knowing makes it a bit easier." She raised her   
head and looked at her Queen with troubled eyes. "I'm afraid Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi sat back and looked at her calmly. She had had an   
inkling that Hotaru would be a little nervous about her pregnancy   
but she hadn't expected Hotaru to come talk to her. She felt...   
touched that Hotaru had come to her out of the so many people in   
this palace.   
  
"Why?" she asked simply.  
  
"I am excited, don't get me wrong and I love this baby so   
much already... But I'm afraid that when the time comes, I'll do   
something wrong. Something to make Shingo upset and he'll see me   
as a bad mother or something worse."  
  
Usagi slid off her seat and fell to her knees in a swish of   
cloth in front of Hotaru. Grabbing the other woman's hand, she   
looked up with crystalline blue eyes into the unsure ones of Hotaru.  
  
"Oh Hotaru, if there's one thing I've learned in this life...   
and my other life... is that you can never doubt yourself nor can   
you doubt the love between you and your other half. There were so   
many times I was sure I had lost Mamo-chan's love for me. But time   
and time again I learned that he would never give up on me - never   
doubt me as I doubted myself.   
  
"Don't think that Shingo will ever see you as a bad mother,"   
she continued, "Don't doubt yourself like that because I know and   
you know that you'll be the best mother that baby growing inside   
of you could ever have. Always have faith in yourself and Shingo."  
  
"And if that doesn't work, just call one of us and we'll knock   
some sense into him."  
  
Both women turned their heads at the new voice. The King stood   
in the doorway, leaning against the wood, his arms crossed, and his   
mask dangling between two fingers.   
  
Hotaru blushed and then leaned down to hug Usagi. "Thank you,"   
she whispered, "your words meant a lot and I thank you for your faith   
in me."  
  
Usagi only smiled as Hotaru then straightened and walked away.   
She winked at Mamoru as she passed him and said airily, "I'll keep you   
to that offer Endymion-sama. It might come in handy one day."  
  
Mamoru chuckled in response and, after closing the door,   
walked to Usagi and crouched down beside her. He tucked back a   
tendril of silver hair and smiled tenderly.  
  
"Hey you," he said softly and then pressed his lips to hers   
in a simple kiss. He moved back and stroked his thumb against her   
cheek. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Usagi tilted her head to the side and smiled warmly. "Why do   
you ask?"  
  
Mamoru waved his hand behind him. "You didn't look so good   
back there, almost as if you were light headed."  
  
Usagi blushed deeply and looked away. "Always the observer,   
ne?"  
  
"When it comes to you, hai," he whispered in her ear,   
wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
"I'm fine, perhaps a little tired. I'm so happy for them,   
Mamo-chan. Hotaru is so very excited too."  
  
"As she should be," he continued, helping Usagi to her feet.   
"Remember how excited you were when you became pregnant?"  
  
Automatically Usagi's eyes shifted away, almost guiltily,   
before she cleared her throat and smiled. "Yes, I do. Because it   
was ours, something created out of our love, and they are so beautiful."  
  
"Usako?"  
  
Again Usagi shifted her eyes away. "Hmmm?"  
  
Mamoru smiled, a deep joy coming to his eyes at the thought   
that passed his mind. "Nothing dear. Nothing at all."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was huge.  
  
There was no other word for it. No matter how many times   
Motoki drove up in front of the Crystal Palace, he swore he'd   
never get used to his best friend being King.   
  
Another hand found his and Motoki smiled gently at his   
wife. "You ready?"  
  
"Hai," she responded, dreading the stairs leading to the   
palace door. "They need an escalator," she mumbled when Motoki   
opened her door.   
  
"Motoki! Reika!" two voiced yelled, the twins bouncing   
down the steps at top speed. Behind them Usagi and Mamoru walked   
out of the palace, as stunning as ever.   
  
Reika pushed herself out of the car and took a second to   
gain her footing before plastering a giant smile on her face.   
"Hello girls!"  
  
"Whoa!" Kioko exclaimed, drawing back from the older woman.   
"What did you eat last night?"  
  
Reika opened her mouth but for a second words refused to   
form. Finally she laughed loudly, rubbing her huge stomach.   
"Let me tell you a secret girls," she whispered, her eyes twinkling.  
  
Slowly the girls moved closer, their eyes large as they   
stared at Reika. "You see how big my tummy is?"  
  
Both children nodded simultaneously. "That is because   
there is a baby in there, and he's almost ready to come out."  
  
"I want to see!" Chibi-Usa screamed, placing her hand on   
Reika's stomach. "I don't see no baby! I just see your tummy."   
Disappointed, she moved back to stand beside her twin. "I want   
to see the baby."  
  
"Me too!" Kioko echoed.   
  
Reika giggled and allowed Motoki to help her up the palace   
steps. "If you wait another few weeks, I'm sure you can see the   
baby as much as you want to," Reika informed the girls, nodded   
her finger playfully. "And when you get older, you can baby-sit   
him."  
  
"Him?" Usagi asked. "I thought you all wanted it to be a   
surprise?"  
  
"Well, Reika asked and was told," Motoki laughed. "Which   
is okay, I guess. We had a bunch of girl stuff anyways and this   
gives us the chance to take it back in exchange for boys clothing."   
  
"Can't help you there," Usagi smiled, grabbing up Chibi-Usa   
and Kioko's hands. "Everything around here is pink."  
  
The six filed into the living room where they were served   
tea, discussing old times and such.   
  
Chibi-Usa and Kioko, try as they might to fight it, kept   
shutting their eyes in exhaustion. Usagi excused herself and   
lead the two to their rooms for nap. After tucking them in,   
however, she had the urge to go to her room.   
  
Without thinking, her feet lead her to the room she shared   
with her husband. "What am I doing in here?" she asked herself,   
her eyes searching the room, but for what, she didn't know.  
  
"I summoned you here," a voice said, and Usagi turned   
quickly on her heels.   
  
The sun streaming through the windows cast a glow around   
Galaxia as she walked towards Usagi. She offered a genuine smile  
of pleasure towards the Queen. "I needed to speak with you."  
  
"Galaxia-san!" Usagi rushed over, hugging her briefly.   
"What brings you to this end of the universe?"  
  
"I am here to offer you a gift of gratitude for all you   
done for me." Slowly she brought her hands up and revealed a   
small glowing star.   
  
Usagi watched in fascination as the star burst with light   
before entering her body. She blinked in confusion, and smiled   
at Galaxia. "What was that?"  
  
"My gift." At Usagi's blank expression, Galaxia continued,   
"I know how much you loved Chibi-Chibi. And after trying for so   
long, I finally broke her away from the star seed and she became   
a human life. All she needed was a host, or mother, to live in   
while she grew."   
  
"And you just.."  
  
"Put her inside you, yes," she explained. "I know you   
liked the idea of her being yours and Mamoru's daughter. And   
now you have your wish."  
  
"I'm.. pregnant? With Chibi-Chibi?" Usagi looked at her   
still flat stomach, and back at the woman before her, amazed.  
  
Galaxia smiled back, nodding her head slowly.  
  
Usagi looked down again and her eyes began to show suspicious   
traces of wetness. "I... I just don't know what to say. I mean...   
I loved Chibi Chibi with my whole being and then Mika came... and   
now she's inside of me... growing..."   
  
Her hand covered her stomach and she looked at Galaxia.   
"She'll be my baby now..."  
  
"Our baby, Love. Or did you forget that I helped in the   
process?"   
  
Usagi whirled around to see Mamoru walking towards her,   
a mischievous grin lighting his face. But there was more. She   
could see the shock, amazement and absolute joy in his eyes.   
  
"You're not forgetting my role are you, Usako?" he asked   
again, coming to stand beside her, his gaze still locked with   
hers.  
  
For a moment she couldn't speak. But then she smiled, her   
head still tilted upwards. "Iie, Mamo-chan. Of course not.   
Chibi-Chibi is our baby, a precious gift from Galaxia," she   
finished, turning her head to the front.  
  
But where Galaxia had stood, beautiful butterflies now   
fluttered, and a sparkling light began to fade. "Take care of   
her, King and Queen of Earth. I have faith in the both of you,"   
her voice came, sounding distant.   
  
"We will," Mamoru whispered and then hugged his wife to him.   
"So when were you planning on telling me about our newest pride and   
joy?" he asked, his breath tickling the tendrils of hair around her   
ear.  
  
She ducked her head and spoke shyly. "I was going to wait   
for the right moment." She turned in his embrace to face him.   
"But you knew, ne?"  
  
"Maybe." He nuzzled his face in her hair and with a muffled   
voice spoke. "I love you, Neo-Queen Serenity, Chiba Usagi... my   
Usako. I love you very much."  
  
"I love you... when you say my title like that," she   
replied giggling.  
  
Mamoru's mouth fell open and then he too began to laugh.   
He lightly pushed her towards the door. "Come wife, Motoki and   
Reika are probably wondering where we went off too."   
  
They entered the room where Motoki sat with Reika, talking   
quietly to each other.  
  
"Gomen for keeping you waiting. We were interrupted by someone   
very special," Usagi said, upon entering the room.  
  
"Any clues as to who?" Motoki asked, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Galaxia... and she gave us a gift," Mamoru answered.   
  
"A very special gift," Usagi added, one hand coming to rest at   
her stomach.  
  
Reika noticed the movement and her eyes widened. "No," she   
breathed, "you can't be serious. Really?" she asked Usagi.  
  
In response, the other woman smiled and nodded. "Hai, it's   
a wonderful gift to both Mamo-chan and I."  
  
"That's wonderful, Usagi-chan! I'm so happy for you! This is   
just incredible!" Reika exclaimed.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what just happened between these   
two women?" Motoki suddenly asked. "I could've sworn I missed a   
moment in time just a few seconds ago."   
  
Mamoru shook his head quickly. "Don't Motoki. Don't even *try*   
to figure out what just happened. It's called... woman's intuition I   
believe. It's better to just stay quiet."  
  
Both the women giggled until Motoki spoke again...with a whine.   
"But what did I miss?"  
  
"You baka," Reika answered, whacking his arm lightly.   
"Usagi-chan is pregnant! Can't you tell?"  
  
Motoki squinted at Usagi's stomach. After a long silent moment,   
Mamoru coughed and Usagi's other hand covered her stomach nervously.  
  
"Motoki!" Reika slapped her husband a bit harder than before,   
breaking him out of his trance. "Stop staring at Usagi's stomach!"  
  
"Gomen, gomen. I kind of got lost there for a moment."   
  
"So, how long will you be staying with us?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well, we were planning on-" Motoki began but Reika interrupted.  
  
"Leaving. We're leaving right now!"  
  
Everyone gasped in shock.  
  
"Uh, Honey, don't you think that's kind of rude? To leave   
this early would be insult-"  
  
"I said we're leaving now!" Reika yelled, trying to pull   
herself out of her chair.  
  
"But... why?" Mamoru suddenly blurted out, losing some of   
his Kingly composure.  
  
"Baka!" Usagi yelled. "Can't you see? She's in labor!" she   
informed him, before rushing over to Reika. "Let me help you Reika-san."  
  
Mamoru simply gawked and Motoki in a high feminine voice said,   
"It's womanly intuition Mamoru. Don't ask. It's better not to."   
  
"Get me out of this chair, Motoki," Reika called out with   
gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes, love. We'll be going now, Usagi, Mamoru. I'm sorry about   
this," Motoki said, walking past them with his wife.  
  
"It's alright, we completely understand," Usagi replied happily.   
"Have a safe delivery, Reika! Don't grip Motoki's hand too hard!"  
  
"Don't *let* her grip your hand, Motoki," Mamoru added, wincing   
when his wife elbowed him.  
  
Motoki and Reika left and the royal couple were left alone once   
more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The long hall seemed even longer as Sailor Pluto walked it.   
She could clearly hear the King and Queen's words in her mind.   
  
"You don't have to do this, Setsuna-san," Usagi had insisted,   
tears in her eyes. Gently she laid her hand on Setsuna's arm and   
looked at her through pleading eyes. "You can live among us. There   
is no reason for you to return to the Time Gate."  
  
Pluto blinked back tears and continued down the hall, her   
face determined. No matter how much the world she was leaving behind   
called to her, she knew in her heart that what must be, must be. She   
must return to the Time Gate for the order of events to flow in the   
right direction. The Doom Phantom was coming soon and she knew what   
would happen.  
  
The large doors stood before her, the other side wanting to   
begin her lonely fate once more. No human contact; the thought made   
her shiver.   
  
But there was much to look forward to, as well. For soon the   
twins would follow the long hall to see her, and she wouldn't be so   
lonely.  
  
As she turned once more to look at the palace, Pluto smiled   
slightly. "Sayonara," she whispered and once more disappeared into   
the Time Gate.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The patter of small shoes on the marble floors echoed down   
the halls of the palace.   
  
Kioko made a horrible face, her small hand making a fist   
and jabbing into her hand so hard that Chibi-Usa flinched. "They   
can't say that bout you, Chibi-Usa! I won't let them!"  
  
Chibi-Usa forced back her tears and kicked her heel into a   
nearby wall. "Am I too small? Do you think I'll ever be able to   
transform into a Senshi, like Mom?"  
  
Kioko looked down the hall, her eyes becoming blurry. "I'm   
the same size as you. We're together, no matter what, right?"  
  
"Un!" Chibi-Usa agreed. "C'mon! I have an idea!"  
  
Curiously, Kioko followed her twin into their mother's room   
and stood before the Ginzuishou. "What are you doing?"  
  
Chibi-Usa brought her LunaP ball in front of her. "Get your   
Artie ball out, hurry!"  
  
Both girls stood before the case holding the stone and closed   
their eyes as they threw their toys at the glass and listened to it   
crash to the ground.  
  
Chibi-Usa stood on her tiptoes and grabbed the crystal and   
brought it between herself and her twin. "Onegai, Ginzuishou, make   
us ladies! As pretty as Mommy!"  
  
Before their stunned eyes, the crystal grew larger until it   
started spinning in the air, only to break and half and fall into   
the children's hands, loosing all it's glow.  
  
"Oh no!" Kioko cried, looking around the room. "What   
happened to it?"  
  
"Please shine again!" Chibi-Usa begged, shaking the stone   
in her hands. "Please!"  
  
"Lady! Small Lady! Are you there?"   
  
"Oh no! We broke it and Mom and Poppa will be mad!" Chibi-Usa   
cried, looking at the two stones unbelievably.   
  
"Quick, we gotta hide!" Kioko grabbed Chibi-Usa's arm and ran   
behind the curtains as Usagi walked in.  
  
Usagi moved further in the room, and that's when she saw it.   
An audible gasp left her throat, at the same moment the palace   
seemed to shake on its foundation. "Nani?" she screamed. "Where   
is the Ginzuishou? Lady! Small Lady?! Where are you?"  
  
As fast as her legs would take her, Usagi ran through the   
palace halls, calling for her children. Her search took her   
outside where she screamed once more for the twins.  
  
Behind her, Chibi-Usa and Kioko stood in horror has a single   
stream of light penetrated the dark sky, heading straight for their   
mother.   
  
"Usagi-san!" Saturn screamed, Uranus and Neptune running   
behind her; the inners not far behind.  
  
The inner and outer Senshi threw them selves around the   
Queen, calling upon their powers, but instead of it countering   
attacking the beam of energy, the light engulfed the Queen.   
  
"USAGI!"   
  
Chibi-Usa and Kioko ran, Sailor Mars' call for their mother   
echoing in their ears. Within minutes they came to the Time Gate   
door and pushed the large door open. The hinges groaned in protest,   
but opened nonetheless.   
  
"Chibi-Usa!" Kioko called and bounced her Artie ball.  
  
The area in front of Sailor Pluto filled with smoke, and   
before she could react, small fingers grabbed the keys from her   
belt and the two Princess' ran off into the Time Stream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her mind worked furiously as she ran, her stomach groaning   
slightly in protest. It was too soon! What had happened?   
  
Luna slid to a stop in front of the room where Mamoru was   
leaning over Usagi, pleading with her to not leave him. She choked   
back a sob and padded into the room. "Mamoru-san, what happened?"  
  
"I think this is the first attack of the Black Moon," Mamoru   
explained. "But, the twins, they went into the Time Stream."  
  
"What?!" Artemis cried, now standing beside Luna. Luna groaned   
slightly, the excess weight from her pregnancy not helping her panic   
state.   
  
"This is all wrong! What did Pluto say?" Luna demanded.   
  
Usagi moved slightly within the glass. "Remember, my Love,   
history never repeats itself. This isn't what we remember, because   
this may happen differently."  
  
Mamoru forced back the tears that wanted to spill from his   
eyes and nodded. It made perfect sense to him, but that didn't mean   
he liked it any better.  
  
Luna groaned once more, and started fall over to one side   
before Artemis held her up. "Luna!" he called, urging her to stay   
awake. Finally defeat set in, and Artemis helped Luna back to their   
room. He knew what was to come, and wanted to make sure she was   
comfortable when she fell into the sleep.  
  
Mamoru watched the two leave the room before he turned back   
to his wife. "Usako, if things are happening differently, that   
means you don't have to go into that long sleep, ne?"  
  
Usagi wanted to reassure him that she was going nowhere, but   
sleep called to her and she had to answer.   
  
"Mamo-chan, I have to protect myself and our baby. I must do   
this. You will be fine. I have faith in you, my love. I believe in   
you." Usagi placed her hands on her stomach and smiled slightly.   
"It's okay, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Usako!" Mamoru once more called her back from the darkness,   
knowing this would be the last time. "Promise me something?"  
  
"Anything," Usagi answered.  
  
"Never let me out of your mind, never forget me." Mamoru didn't   
attempt to stop the single tear that left his eye. "Onegai, don't let   
me go."  
  
Usagi licked her parch lips, and managed a small smile as her   
vision left, leaving her in total darkness. Seconds before she gave   
in to the demand of sleep, she whispered softly;  
  
"Never. I'll never let you go."  
  
---End Don't Let Me Go: Series  
  
Patch had some notes.. but my floppy disk tore up and won't let  
me access them. So I will put them here later ^^;;;  
Other wise, I have to say we have had fun with this fic. Even   
though it took a life of it's own, we finally got through it and  
even managed to keep some readers ^^;;   
*hugs* to everyone who stuck with us, I hope it was worth it!  
HUGE thanks to Meara. Without her, I would never get through  
any of my fics, let alone this series. ***HUGS the best editor  
in the world***  
  
  
luv -n- hugs minna,  
Bethany and Patch  
  
  
  



End file.
